


【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 16

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha 德容×Omega梅西双方单身设定时间线被我改的面目全非别较真了
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 8





	【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 16

“你的意思是，我可以说不？”年长的Omega眉眼温柔，指尖拂过德容淡金色的眉尾，一副完全放弃抵抗准备投降的模样。  
荷兰人的脸颊鼓起两个柔软的泡泡，秀丽的眉毛拧在一起，蓝眼睛水汪汪地泛着点红，过了一小会儿才又把脸埋在梅西的颈侧，赤霞珠混杂着水蜜桃的味道不要钱似的往他鼻子里钻，德容觉得自己就好像一颗没成熟的桃子，酸涩地要命，开口确实词不达意：“你别这样，你这样会宠坏我的。”  
“宠坏就宠坏吧，也省的你天天想着逃跑”，小国王嗤笑一声，伸手狠捏了一把男孩儿软乎乎的脸颊，德容的皮肤白而薄，即使灯光稀落，斑红的指痕也十分招摇，他从没想过自己能说出这种话来，这些直白的、不甘的喜欢：“你被宠成了一个无法无天的小混蛋，我倒要看看还有谁肯要你。”  
德容吻他的耳垂，小心翼翼的卷在舌尖上舔吻，然后又舔他颈侧上的血管，小兽一样小口小口不停的一边舔一边啃咬，半边身子都发麻，可他又听见那个混蛋小金毛叹着气，好像怎么也哄不好的样子：“那我变坏了，你也不要我了可怎么办呢？”  
Omega有点儿无奈，这个该死的alpha一边撒着娇，一边带着一根滚烫的凶器在自己身上蹭来蹭去，总让梅西有一种自己在哄骗未成年上床的罪恶感：“那你想怎么样？”  
“我想……我想告诉别人，你和我在一起。”被刻意压低的声音里还是委屈巴巴的，男孩儿大半的重量都压在他身上，汗水和不明的稀白液体混在一起，抱着他的男孩儿就真的像一条滑溜溜的小金鱼了。  
但小国王还是有些不解，他拧了一把男孩儿腰侧的肉，吓得德容缩回了那只在他胸口又开始作乱的狼爪，他被压得有点儿气息不稳：“可是，可是他们不是已经知道了嘛，还有你那个在尤文的朋友，不是经常给你出谋划策，以为我不知道？”  
“不是这种知道”，德容把额头贴住了他的，海蓝的眼睛像有漩涡，引着人越陷越深，耳畔低低的满含着占有欲的絮语让他战栗又兴奋，或许是假孕带来的病理性的影响，就那么一瞬间，梅西不得不承认，他享受这种被小男孩儿热烈渴望的感觉：“我想让全世界都知道你是我的，我一个人的，就算我是被你包养的玩物，也是你唯一的玩物。”  
小国王气结。  
忍住了把某只不知好歹的金毛一脚踹到地上的冲动，踢球的时候看着挺机灵怎么就在这件事情上死活都要钻牛角尖，他和德容的关系虽然从来没有公开过，但不管队友还是对手面前他也从未避讳过和男孩儿的亲密，他以为这层窗户纸比裹在奶糖上的糯米纸还透明，根本没有什么需要戳破的余地。  
明明他才是那个生理上需要安全感的Omega不是吗？  
可真要逼着梅西把「我喜欢你」这种话摆到明面上，一个字一个字说给比自己小十岁的德容听，他还真就——不怎么好意思。  
但爱这种东西，如果既不好意思说，又不好意思做，那就未免过于禽兽了些，梅西想了半天，终于想出了这个晚上最让他后悔的措辞：“你还做不做了？”

Alpha滚烫滑腻的性器摩擦着会阴，用手扶着有一下没一下的戳弄着紧绷的皮肤，和皮肤下滑动的圆润球状物，全然不顾刚被用力疼爱过的穴口通红渴望地收缩着，小国王跪在柔软蓬松的被子上，因为被子下方的床单已经被他过量的体液浸得湿透。  
后穴滴滴答答冒着水，把周遭的毛发弄得一团糟，男孩儿滚烫的手捏住了他胸口的鼓胀的那一点，他又疼又痒的颤抖起来，淅淅沥沥的清白的液体顺着德容的指缝漏到床上。  
他无处可逃。  
小国王被男孩儿正面压在了身下，眼底都是水痕，每一次睫毛的扇动都像是石子投入湖心荡起的涟漪，他知道自己为这个人情动得厉害。明明发狠的人是德容，可男孩儿看着他的眼里偏偏蓄满了泪又强忍着不肯落下，疏落的光在钴蓝的瞳孔里反射，他像是翻出了男孩儿心底全部的幽火。  
Alpha的信息素像是火舌一般舔过他的全身，他被掌握了主动权的男孩儿撩拨得连脑子都快不清醒了，两根手指陷入了他难耐到有些发疼的穴口里，指根和入口摩擦的水声太过色情，他的男孩儿还火上浇油的咬着他的耳珠低喘：“里奥那里就像一颗被揉烂了的桃子，按一按就泵出一滩带着我味道的汁液，你想我继续操你吗？要不要？里奥刚刚叫得就像叫春的野猫那么厉害，我打赌整个巴塞罗那，不，整个欧洲的alpha都会因为里奥刚刚叫床的声音发疯的，里奥，我为你，要发疯了。”  
他突然觉得自己也挺混蛋的，逼着年轻的alpha终于说出了那句「喜欢」，自己却不肯透露半分，任由他的男孩儿痛苦的猜测他的真心。  
这样或许真的不行。  
Omega张了张嘴刚想说些什么，探出唇边的半截舌尖就被红了眼的男孩儿缠住，滚烫的利刃重新残忍地破开Omega娇嫩的肉壁，他插得深且狠，成熟的Omega实在风情太过，眉梢眼角带着烧热的红潮，年轻的alpha引着他的手按在他自己的小腹上，内里被翻搅地糜烂炽热，随着抽插的动作身体里叫不出名字的部分都开始颤抖，掌心里薄薄的肌理下仿佛真的能透出凶器的形状。  
水蜜桃味的信息素像是一把火，烧得梅西脑子里一片空白，滚油浇在这把火上，随之而来的是狂烈的快意，这感觉对于他来说并不陌生，可高匹配率的信息素带来的交融感难以言喻，他觉得自己从灵魂深处战栗着，渴望着，身体里的潮涌再一次喷发。  
“弗兰基，弗兰基……”梅西猜测自己在喊他的名字，或是其他一些什么，那些都发酵成膨胀的汹涌，这么多年过去，他以为自己没有什么是无法承受的，就在这一刻，小国王仍旧觉得某些情绪饱胀得快要沸腾，有些要命的话就这么溜了出来：“标记我……”  
“我操！你……”  
张开的结抵着Omega的腔口，漂亮的男孩儿难得骂了句脏话，回过神来的小国王笑得停不住，德容就负气地去吻他的嘴唇，可依旧堵不住那些荡漾着的笑声：“我什么？”  
“你怎么不早说！”


End file.
